


DMC/Venom fic 2

by Jote_Aesa



Category: Devil May Cry, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Lingerie, M/M, Swearing, Symbiotic Relationship, was suppose to be a sick fic but uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jote_Aesa/pseuds/Jote_Aesa
Summary: So I suck at summaries just as much as I do titles but starts with Nero being and Dante freaking and ends with Dante giving Nero a present. ;)
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	DMC/Venom fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I actually finished this! It took months but I did. Life's been pretty shit (long story short my Mum died in January after a short battle with cancer.
> 
> So yeah this was supposed to a be fluffy sick fic but then it had a mind of it's own!
> 
> All spelling mistakes are mine!
> 
> \---

**Kid, wake up, something is wrong.**

Nero groaned, rolling over in bed and pulling a spare pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the annoying voice. He kicked off his covers, feeling overheated and sweaty. His throat was dry but he felt too exhausted to move.

**Kid?**

_’Go away Dante, sleeping.’_ Was Nero’s pouty thought, scrunching his eyes closed to try and force himself back to sleep. Usually Dante let him sleep peacefully through the night, understanding that Nero became very grouchy if he didn’t get at least six hours sleep. The familiar sensation of Dante’s tendrils sliding against his skin kept him from slipping into oblivion.

“Ugh, fine. What Dante?”asked Nero, slamming the pillow next to him and sitting up which seemed to be a mistake because he suddenly found himself trying to cough up his lungs and the room span in front of his eyes.

 **This, Kid! Something is wrong! There are these little things fighting other little things that taste nasty! Like olives!** Dante hissed, squirming around Nero’s diaphragm unhappily. Nero gave a wheezy laugh and rubbed his chest.

“Dante, I believe I’m sick. What you see is my immune system fighting the sickness.” Nero explained, reaching for his tepid glass of water to ease his parched throat. The water eased the dryness for a few seconds before he felt like he needed to drink again.

**Sick?**

“Yeah *cough* it’s something that happens to humans. I just need to rest, take some painkillers and I should be better in a few days.” Nero looked at the clock, giving a sigh at the time and gingerly got out of bed. His first steps were weak and wobbly and thankfully Dante steadied him, taking over walking.

The light in the bathroom was bright against the grimy white tiles and Nero hated this bathroom but he couldn’t be bothered to change it, it would cost too much money that he didn’t have. He did his business and splashed some cold water on his face, feeling minutely better as his skin cooled slightly. Dante was quiet as he stumbled to the kitchen to get to the medicine cabinet, hoping beyond hope that he had some painkillers and maybe some cough medicine. He was in luck and there was in fact some paracetamol and some unopened cough medicine. He took both, ignoring the slight shiver Dante gave inside him. His other understood that sometimes things were necessary, even if they tasted nasty.

Getting back into bed was a task, Dante was no longer controlling his limbs and was worryingly quiet and Nero felt like just lying on the cool floor and sleeping there. He did eventually make it back to bed, sending a quick garbled text of ‘Sick, no work.’ to Lady, knowing the woman would be up at four am in the morning.

Snuggling into his pillows, Nero felt a sense of loss at Dante’s quietness, wondering if he had upset his other somehow. 

“Dante?” He asked aloud, his voice wheezy. There was still no reply and he felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. What if Dante didn’t want him as a host anymore? What if Dante left? Nero let out a choked sound, feeling sad and vulnerable as he hugged a pillow to his chest.

There was a rippling sensation under his skin and then Dante was there in all his demonic glory, wrapping themselves around him like the best hug and blanket Nero had ever felt. Nero sniffled and hugged Dante to himself.

 **Sorry, kid. I was busy eating some of the gross things and strengthening your immune system.** said Dante as he nuzzled Nero’s hair, more of his tentacles wrapping around Nero until the human looked like some weird burrito. Sharp claws stroked Nero’s back, lulling him into a light doze and eventually a deep sleep.

-

Nero awoke the next morning feeling like crap but also feeling better. He guessed Dante eating some of the germs helped. He sat up slowly to avoid a head rush and checked his phone. Lady had replied to his text with a ‘Better get well soon or else.’ which was Lady speak for if he wasn’t better in two days she would bring him her god awful chicken liver soup.

And that was something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

His stomach rumbled noisily, reminding him that he hadn't eaten dinner the night before due to being so tired. He stumbled to his tiny kitchenette and opened one of the two tiny cupboards only to groan.

“Shit.”

 **We’re out of food.** Dante mumbled, sounding like he had just woken up.

“No shit.”Came Nero’s dry reply. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Ok, so-” Nero was interrupted when his doorbell rang. Nero frowned at his frontdoor, wondering who it could be considering Kyrie and Credo were on holiday…. Somewhere, he stopped listening when Credo brought out a most gorgeous bowl of strawberry sundae he or Dante had seen.

Ding dong!

Oh right the door, Nero shrugged and went to the door. On the otherside was a bored looking young twenties delivery man, holding a parcel.

“Nero?” The man droned, and really Nero wondered if his face was permanently stuck that way.

“Yeah?”

“This is for you.” The delivery man shoved the box into Nero’s chest.

“Uh but I didn’t-”

 **“Thank you for your service.”** Nero’s mouth snapped shut and his arms closed around the box of their own volition. The delivery guy eyed him before trotting down the hall and down the stairs.

The door shut and Nero found himself back in control of his body.

“Uhh” Along their bond Dante practically buzzed with what felt like excitement. Dante slowly bubbled up on Nero’s skin until there was a floating head peering over his shoulder.

**Open it kid.**

“Dante….. What did you buy- HEY I knew i had budgeted last months wages right!” He yelled, feeling quite peeved that Dante had lied to him. There was a brief flash of guilt before the buzz of excitement and anticipation came back.

**You can yell at me later, just open it already!**

-

“What… the… fuck?” Nero stared down at the items before him with confusement and trepidation. He vaguely made a mental reminder to ban Dante from using his laptop ever again after this, and maybe ban Dante from using any technology ever again.

Yep, definitely banning him.

And possibly never by Dante a pizza ever again.

**Aw kid, don’t be like that.**

Nero glared at the items even harder, holding up one of them with shaking hands.

“You seriously spent money on...on… Lingerie? Where did you even find somewhere that did my size???” Nero’s voice rose an octave higher, sounding more like a squeak than anything else. Dante purred, sliding his way round Nero’s body until he had formed a human shaped form, hugging the young man from behind. The demon practically oozed satisfaction, tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly as he gazed at the garment in Nero’s hands. He was positive that his host would look good in it.

 **You forget i’m with you always, I think it’s safe to say I know you’re clothing sizes.** Dante watched as a flush began on Nero’s upper chest, slowly working its way up his neck to settle on his cheekbones which highlighted his very few and pale freckles over the bridge of his nose.

“Y-yeah but-”

**Put them on.**

“W-what?! No!” Nero hastily dropped the lace underwear he was holding back onto the bed like it was trying to eat him. Nero went to take a step away, or maybe two however Dante refused to move and he found himself stuck staring down at the lingerie on his bed. There was a lacy, practically see through sports type bra, the same red colour as the underwear. There was a black garter belt with matching straps, which then lead him to look at the red stockings. He was mortified, he couldn’t believe his Other had brought him sexy lingerie while he slept!

 **Stop being a prude kid, I saw that dream you had the other night.** Nero choked on his breath, his face darkening into a dark blush. Said dream had happened because Dante had refused to watch anything on Netflix except this badly written documentary on sex workers or something, either way there had been a man in a skimpy outfit with obvious lingerie underneath. The image had stuck with him, though he had thought he had hidden it from his Other but obviously not.

Nero had grown up with strict foster parents who were very religious, so anything sex wise that was adventorous was very frowned upon and he could still remember how his mother had whispered to her husband in disgust one day about one of the neighbors who had been seen kissing another woman outside a bar in a skimpy dress. It had been the talk of his mother’s book group for months, each new story more and more explicit until it had become an outrageous story. Either way, he had grown up knowing to hide anything that might be considered ‘wrong’.

A growl snapped him back to the here and now, the gentle but firm embrace he had been getting was now a possessive hold, a deep, threatening growl rumbled against his back. Nero muttered an ‘oh shit’ under his breath before turning completely pliant. The growling didn’t stop but the hold softened and several tendrils began stroking random body parts. Very gently Nero patted one and smiled when it wrapped around his fingers.  
“You ok, old man?” Nero asked carefully, the last time this happened had been shortly after the amazing time on the couch. Old anxieties had risen up, plaguing Nero with nightmares, fears and a memory of when his foster parents had found out that he had kissed a guy at a college party. They had been livid and his father had done a lot of shouting and even threw a glass at him. It’s safe to say he soon moved out, staying with his friend Trish. Dante had been livid, and Nero had woken up to find himself fully encased in Dante and halfway out the window. It had taken a bit of persuasion and a bribe of a week of pizza before Dante had agreed not to hunt down Nero’s foster parents and eat them.

 **Tell me again why I can’t eat them?** came the growl, though a lot less threatening. Dante still didn’t quite grasp the concept of shame. Why would they be ashamed of who they are? To Dante, if you wanted to ‘get jiggy’ (Kyrie’s words, not Nero’s) with someone then do it. Where he came from, demons didn’t have genders, just dominants and submissives which was usually determined by a fierce battle of strength. 

“Because while they are closed minded people, they don’t deserve it.” Nero said, sighing. He looked down at the lingerie. It was a really nice set and looked oddly comfortable. He knew he was going to regret this, literally he should know by now that Dante would be unbearably smug later on, however Dante had brought this for him and he was curious even if he was nervous.

“Ok.”

**Ok?**

Blowing out a breath, Nero steeled his nervous like he was about to go to his death and picked up the lingerie.

“I’m gonna get changed in the bathroom and no peeking!” Nero said, scrambling towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut, missing the way Dante grinned widely, showing off his numerous teeth.

Dante couldn’t wait!

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> Sorry if it's a little rushed in places.
> 
> Also if you want a little ficlet of Dante's reaction let me know ^^


End file.
